


When We Were Young

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Coughing, F/M, Flu Symptoms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: 17 year old Barry Allen has been planning on telling Iris how he felt about her for months, but unfortunately he wakes up not feeling well on the aforementioned day. He tries to hide the fact he’s sick from Joe, and he won’t admit it to Iris. Iris figures it out though, and the sicker he gets, the more she comes through for him. As the day goes on Iris realizes what he had been up to before he got sick, and she lets him know she feels the same way. So even though he’s sick his day turns out ok in the end.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Young West-Allen sickfic  
> Sorry guys, but no smut in this one.  
> Lots of fluff.

The day had finally come when Barry Allen, high school senior, would tell the woman he had a crush on for his entire adolescent life, how he felt about her.  
He had been planning this day for months. His Foster Dad was leaving for a fishing trip today, and he would be away for the entire weekend. Iris was just as excited as he was, not for exactly the same reasons of course, but the idea of having two days of complete freedom was very enticing.

“Barr.”, Joe knocked on his bedroom door.  
It was 10am and Joe was about to leave. Barry, who was normally awake before 7 was still sound asleep. 

“Yeah Joe.”, came a groggy voice.

“Everything ok Barr?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was up really late working on a project.”, Barry lied.

“Oh, ok son. I’m leaving now. If you need me don’t hesitate to call.”

Barry cleared his throat. “Will do. Have fun!”

“You too Barr.” “Be good.”

When he was sure Joe was gone, Barry rolled over on his stomach and fell back to sleep. The truth was he didn’t feel well. His head hurt, his throat was sore, his stomach felt off, and his body ached, but there was no way he was going to let it ruin his plans for today. If he could just get a little more sleep he was sure he would feel much better.

Joe stood at the door with concern on his face.

“What is it dad?”, Iris asked from her spot on the couch. She had been watching some talk show Joe hadn’t recognized. 

“”Barry, it’s just not like him to sleep in. I feel like somethings wrong and he’s not telling me.”

“I’m sure he’s fine dad, and even if he’s a little under the weather, he’s practically an adult now. He’ll be fine.”

“Do you think he’s under the weather?”, Joe asked, not really hearing anything else she had just said.

“No dad. I’m sure he’s fine. Now go!” “We’ll call you if we need you. I promise!”

Even though Joe still felt like something wasn’t right he decided to go. He trusted that if something was wrong both of them were capable young adults and would handle it properly, and if they couldn’t, he trusted them to contact him.

It was about noon when Barry finally dragged himself out of bed. More sleep hadn’t helped at all, he still didn’t feel well, but he sucked it up and made his way to the shower. When he finally got downstairs Iris was gone. She had left a note saying she went out and would be home for dinner. As much as he wanted to be with her he was somewhat relieved he could get some more rest while she was out. So he laid on the couch and passed out.

When Iris got home, about three hours later, that’s exactly where she found him.

Iris was flustered at the sight in front of her. It was obvious her dad had been right, Barry wasn’t feeling well. She wondered why he lied this morning. That really wasn’t like him at all.

She sat down beside him, he was flushed and sweaty.  
She cared about Barry, she always had, and lately those feelings had evolved into something more, and right now seeing him the way he was really upset her.

She gently laid her hand on his forehead, and Barry jumped immediately. 

“Iris?” He looked around completely disoriented. 

“Why did you lie to dad Barry?”

“What Iris?”

“You’re sick.” 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re burning up Barr. Now stop with the lies.”

He was going to argue his point but his lungs started to spasm and he started coughing hard into his arm.

The cough sounded like it hurt. It was wet and congested, so Iris moved beside him and rubbed his back. When the coughing subsided he had tears in his eyes from the pain.  
When he caught his breath he sighed. 

“I didn’t want to ruin Joe’s trip.”, he said softly. It was obvious his throat hurt. 

“You know that wouldn’t have mattered to him Barry.” 

“I know.”, he whispered, but I also didn’t want to ruin our weekend together.”, he said it so low it was barely audible, but she heard him though.  
She smiled and blushed trying not to let him see her reaction. 

“Let’s see how high your temperature is.”  
He agreed. He felt too awful to argue.

Iris handed the thermometer to him, it would have seemed too weird for her to put it in his mouth.

“101.6. That’s kind of high Barr. I think we should call dad.”

“No.” Please don’t.”, he sounded terrible. “I’m sure it will go down with some ibuprofen.”

He stood up and headed to the medicine cabinet.  
“Fine, suit yourself.”, she said, obviously angry with him now.

When Barry returned from the bathroom Iris had disappeared. He grabbed some juice from the kitchen and headed back to his room upset, discouraged and sick.

He sat on his bed sipping on his juice, but It hurt too much to swallow so he gave up. He laid down, staring at the ceiling, he felt terrible. He tried his hardest not to let his emotions take over, but he couldn’t hold back the tears as they started to fall down his cheeks. It wasn’t because of the illness, he’d been sick before. It was because not only didn’t his plan to tell Iris how he felt work out, but now she was angry with him. Things couldn’t have been worse. 

When Iris walked in the door the first thing she heard was the awful sounding coughing coming from upstairs. She quickly put the soup she had bought for them into the fridge and grabbed the cough and cold medicine from the drugstore bag. When she got up to Barry’s room he was sitting on his bed trying to catch his breath. 

She sat down next to him so she could rub his back. “ You’re a stubborn jerk you know.”  
He started coughing again, his face all red, he was having a really hard time catching his breath. The situation was scaring Iris. 

“I know.”, he said when his lungs finally took in some air.

Iris opened the cough medicine, poured the medicine in the dosing cup and handed it to him. “See if this helps.”

“You went to the store?”

“Yes. Where did you think I went? I wouldn’t leave you like this. I would hope you know that.”

“I... , he stuttered  
“thought you were mad at me.”

“I am mad at you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, you big dope.” 

Once he swallowed the medicine he laid back down. “That’s gonna knock you out for a while. When you wake up we can have soup for dinner. I picked some up from that place down the street.”

“That’s my favorite place.”

“I know Barr.”, she smiled.

Once he was comfortable she felt his forehead. “Feels about the same.” “Just rest ok.” 

“Thank you Iris.”

“You’re welcome Barr.”

Iris was watching television when she heard Barry start coughing again only about thirty minutes later. It didn’t sound quite as bad this time so she continued watching her show until she heard Barry get up and run into the bathroom.  
Iris jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs. When she got to the bathroom Barry was leaning over the toilet. He was clearly about to vomit. She watched as his first retch brought up the medicine he had taken in a quick burst. The next couple of spasms brought up phlegm. Iris knew she couldn’t just stand there and watch, so she kneeled down next to him and started to rub his back. She hoped she was providing some comfort for him. This was what her dad would do if he were here.  
Barry hadn’t eaten anything all day so there was nothing else to come up, but his stomach continued to spasm causing him to dry heave, which Iris knew had to be painful. When it finally stopped Barry was looked completely drained. He was so dizzy he couldn’t even stand right away. So Iris helped him to sit against the wall. 

“It was probably the medicine.”, he said softly.

“I’m sorry Barr. I should have asked you if you’d eaten at all today.” 

“It’s not your fault. You were trying to help me.”

With a sad smile she held her arms out to him encouraging him to lean into her, which he did no questions asked.

“Now you’re really hot.”, Iris said concerned.

“I guess I need Joe.”, he admitted tears now running down his face. 

“I’ll call him. You’re gonna be ok.”, she said still rubbing gently over his back.

“Are you still dizzy?”

“A little bit but I can get up now.”

Iris helped him into bed. “Let’s get your temperature now. You know dad’s gonna ask.”

This time instead of handing him the thermometer, she held it to his mouth, and when Barry opened up, she gently placed it under his tongue. 

102.4 she sighed. She sat there for a few seconds just looking at him. His eyes were bloodshot, he was extremely flushed and he just looked miserable.

“Barr, why didn’t you want to call dad earlier?”

He hesitated at first. “I had plans to tell you... he paused. “Tell me what?” If he wasn’t so flushed from the fever she would have seen how much he was blushing at the moment. 

“I love you Iris.”  
“I love you too Barr.”

“I mean I.. he stopped himself. 

He sat up again as another coughing fit took hold. Iris rubbed his back again until it was over. 

“I’m going to go call dad. I’ll be right back.”

She stood at the door for a few seconds not moving. “I want to be with you too Barry. I have for a while now.” 

As sick as he felt at the moment he couldn’t have been happier. If it wasn’t for the fact that his head was spinning and his chest felt like there was someone sitting on it, he would have ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. But right now, all he could do was smile and close his eyes. 

When Iris returned to his room he had fallen asleep. She sat next to him on the bed rubbing gently over his chest. Now that the cat was out of the bag there was no reason to hold back. She’d loved him for so long. It felt so good to have finally told him. 

Barry’s eyes opened to her touch.

“Is Joe really mad?”

“Really concerned, but not mad.” “He should be here within the next hour or so.”

“Thanks Iris.”

“You’re welcome.”, she smiled. 

“Even sick you’re still adorable you know.” 

“You’re always beautiful Iris.” 

“Thanks!”, she smiled standing up. “Now get some rest.”

Joe knew exactly what was wrong with Barry just from what Iris had described. As soon as he hung up with her he called Barry’s doctor, who miraculously returned his call almost immediately. Barry had a bad habit of contacting bronchitis over the years, and there was no mistaken that it was what he had now. Even his doctor agreed. 

Barry was tossing and turning in his bed in between coughing fits when Iris walked into the room with toast and water.

He sat up when he saw her. 

“Hi.”, she smiled sadly. 

“Dad just called. He’s at the pharmacy picking up medicine the doctor called in for you. He wants you to try and eat this.”

It was a struggle but Barry was able to get the toast down. When he finished Iris took the plate but stayed with him to make sure he was ok. When she was sure he was, she went back downstairs so he could rest.

When Joe walked into Barry’s room he was sitting up in bed looking absolutely terrible. 

“Oh Barr.”, Joe said sympathetically.

“I know.”, Barry said looking down at the bed.

“Well as long as you know then, let’s get some medicine in you.”

“The doctor gave you an antibiotic and some special cough medicine to help with the pain and calm the cough.  
Barry took a pill first and then a capful of the cough medicine.

“I’ll set up the vaporizer for you. Do you need anything else right now?”, Joe asked.

“Sleep hopefully.”, Barry said as he started to yawn. 

“The medicine should help with that.” Joe said as he held the blanket up while Barry got himself comfortable on his stomach. 

“Call me if you need anything, ok son.”

“Thank you Joe! For everything.”

Joe sat next to him for a few minutes rubbing his back as he drifted off to sleep. Barry may have been seventeen years old now, and over six feet tall, but all he could picture was that eleven year old boy the night he came to live with them after his mother died. 

When Joe finished with the vaporizer Barry was fast asleep, so he headed downstairs.

“How is he?”, Iris asked as Joe approached. 

“He’s asleep.”

“I’m sorry dad.” We should have called you sooner.”

“It’s ok baby. I’m just glad you did.”

After dinner Joe had fallen asleep on the couch. Iris heard Barry stirring upstairs. He  
was supposed to take another dose of the antibiotic tonight, and she wondered if he was hungry at all, so she went up to check on him. 

When she got upstairs Barry was heading back to his room with a box of tissues in hand. 

“Feel any better?” Iris asked from the top of the stairs. 

“A little bit I guess.”

“Are you hungry at all?

“Kinda.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Joe woke up as Iris started up the stairs with a warm bowl of soup. He didn’t say anything, he just smiled. 

Barry took his antibiotic and then dug into his soup. Turns out he must have been really hungry because he ate the entire bowl without any difficulty. After he finished Iris sat next to him. 

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Much cooler.”, she smiled. 

Then she rubbed his cheek, which she followed with another kiss.

“That’s all you get for now Allen. When you’re better though....” she licked her top lip teasing him. 

Barry just stared at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen. 

“Now get some sleep so you can kiss me back.”, she smiled.

She grabbed the empty bowl and headed to the door.

“Good night Iris.”

“Good night “babe””, she returned. She didn’t think it was possible, but his smile just got bigger. 

“Feel better!”, she said as she shut his light off. 

He still felt pretty sick, nothing like earlier though, and knowing that Iris wanted to be with him, the same way he wanted to be with her, the fact he was sick didn’t matter now. 

Somehow, things had turned out the way he had hoped they would today, so with the days events behind him he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
